Maya
|MaxStat = }} A young knight with a strong arm and shield. __TOC__ Hero Background An apprentice knight of the Order of the Shield, Maya boasts incredible arm strength. Finding great value in her work protecting people, she devoted herself to the Order of the Shield. She cares greatly for her family back home. Connections |} Skills chance to stun for 1 turn. Damage dealt increases proportional to Maya's Defense. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +10% effect chance ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +5% damage dealt ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} chance to stun for 1 turn. Damage dealt increases proportional to Maya's Defense. ( ) : : Skill cooldown is decreased by 2 turns. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +10% effect chance ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x32,000 x3 x4) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} '' Maya has a chance to decrease Attack and provoke all enemies for 1 turn. Maya increases her Defense for 2 turns. ( ) Maya has a chance to decrease Attack and provoke all enemies for 1 turn. Maya increases Defense of all allies for 2 turns. ( )| :+1 > +5% effect chance ( x9,000 x1 x1) :+2 > -1 turn cooldown ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+3 > +10% effect chance ( x50,000 x1 x1)}} |} Specialty : Strong Arms :Uses her buff arms to fight against injustice. :Dispatch Mission: Security Type - Reward Bonus +6% : Moonlight Equivalent How to obtain *Covenant Summon *Connection Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Maya *Fighter Maya Awaken Tier List Maya is a defense unit that specializes in stunning and causing disruption on the opposing team. Because she has a stun heavy kit, she is not popular in PvE content due to bosses being immune to stun. She can be used in certain Abyss floors for her provoke and defense buff. But in PvP, she is great as her stuns can disrupt the enemy turn. Her S3 is a disruptor with a moderate chance to provoke and apply attack down with a team defense buff to boot. Recommended Artifacts General : Aurius (Soak Damage): Best in slot for Knights to protect squishies. : Elbris Ritual Sword (Counter): Great in PvP for stun disruption. Arena & Guild Wars : Aurius : Hilag Lance Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Elbris Ritual Sword : Hilag Lance : Sword of Ezera Recommended Set :PvP: / :Counter and no CC: / :Speedy: / Substats Priority Health(%) > Defense(%) > Speed > Effect Resistance Labryrinth Camping :Joyful Memory: "My strength sometimes causing problems, but it has also allowed me to save a lot of people... So I guess it's a good thing?" :Horror Story: "What scares me? Well... I don't really get scared walking in the woods at night, since I know I can beat any kind of monster easily... Is it just me?" Sprite Portrait Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Order of the Shield Category:Humans Category:Stun Heroes Category:Decrease Attack Heroes Category:Provoke Heroes Category:Increase Defense Heroes